And So It Begins
by SapphireRose10
Summary: This takes places just after Marcus found the alien device and healed Susan, however I let him live because...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Babylon 5, or the characters. This takes places just after Marcus found the alien device and healed Susan, however I let him live because they are just so meant to be and too damn cute not the be given a chance. This is my first Babylon 5 fanfic so please review and be kind :P Enjoy!

Seated in the Zocalo, Marcus picked away at something that resembled chicken, but was definitely not. Although the cuisine was different on Babylon 5, he had had much worse, and was one to complain.

He glanced around the immediate area, hoping to see someone who would help curb his boredom. After giving almost all of his life energy to Ivanova, and the doctors finding him just in time to save the last bit that he had left, he was under strict order by Delenn, Steven and the rest of the command staff to take it easy for a while. Nothing strenuous, meaning no training or fun really.

It had been a month and he was almost back to himself, but it had been a long road.  
>Saving Susan was worth him losing his life, but he was happy that he had survived because he got to see her smile again. The smile that could melt all the ice that had formed around his shattered heart. She had been left with only bruises that faded away in mere days, and was back in her own quarters in no time.<p>

Marcus, however, had been unconscious in Med Lab for about 4 days, before slowly removing the mental spider webs and opening his eyes. He thought Steven was going to tackle him with love and rage, and he almost did, but instead first used his link to let everyone know that he was awake, then looked Marcus in the eyes and said the best words he had ever heard. "Susan is just fine".

That statement in itself was what got Marcus' ass in gear, and he started really healing. He was forced to stay for another week just to make sure that any and all possible injuries could be monitored, before Steven gave him the go ahead to go back to his own quarters. That was when he was banished to boredom, or so he saw it.

Letting out a deep sigh, Marcus slid his plate away from him and slowly stood up trying not to aggravate any bruises. Maybe he could get some sleep. Yes, he thought, that should waste a few hours.

"Should you really be up and about? You look like a punching bag."

Her voice stopped him immediately, and he had to catch his breathe before turning around. There she stood; his Aphrodite. His reason for living and breathing. Her hair was down today with soft waves, and she had that Ivanova smirk plastered onto her beautiful face.

"Ah, but a punching bag with legs you see. I'm an upgrade so there for I have more talents that your average punching bag." Marcus replied, as he slowly let out the breathe, a smirk of his own sneaking up on him.

Susan chuckled softly, before her face turned mildly serious. "But really, should you be up and walking? You don't look like you could even go a round with a fruit fly." She stepped forward and lightly touched the bruise on his right cheek.

He could feel heat rising to his face and that small touch caused him to suck in another deep breathe. His eyes slowly shut and for a moment, he allowed himself to becoming lost in it. The moment passed and he looked back into Susan's eyes.

"Good thing there are none on board then, right? Or else I'd be spending another week in Med Lab." Marcus smiled softly. "And how about you? Are you in shape enough to take on all of those phantom fruit flies?"

She gave him her patented stare. "I could even take on a Drazi Arc fly if I wanted to." She took her hand back and cleared her throat. "Have you eaten already? Ah stupid question..." Susan trailed off as she saw his plate on the table. "Another time then. I'm glad to see you are well Marcus. You are important to us...especially while we are still fighting off Earth..." Her link went off, and she replied quickly before running off, leaving Marcus longing.

But he didn't chase after her. He loved her, with all that he had left and knew, but he knew she deserved better. She deserved more than just some Ranger, who had nothing left but guilt and regret. Though his heart ached to see her walk away, Marcus knew he needed to keep himself in check.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5, or any of the awesome characters. Thanks so much for the feedback already. Ive been wanting to write this story for a while now so I am excited that its finally coming out :)

"CinC, this is Commander Ivanova. Has Sheridan reported back yet?" Susan spoke into her link, as she sorted through the various files and bills that lay shrewn on John's desk. The least she could do while he was out with the WhiteStars, was keep the station running.

"No Commander, not yet. As soon as he reports in, I will let you know." Lieutenant Corwin replied.

"Alright. Thanks." Susan hit her link again, and let out a growl. She hated this. She hated being there while he was out there dealing with all of this. Resting her elbows on the desk, she let her face fall into her hands, and for a moment, let her mind clear. Even though she had healed quite quickly from any remaining injuiries she had had, there were still days here and there where she was drained. Her body felt so heavy. But because she was stubborn, and Russian, she fought through.

Her Comm link beeped moments later. "Commander?"

"Yes Lieutenant. What is it?" Her voice strained.

"Captain, sorry President Sheridan had linked in. Him and Delenn are on their way back home."

Susan let out a happy sigh. "Thank you Lieutenant. I'll make sure everything is in order for his arrival." She hit her link again, and stood up, grabbing a few papers before she headed for the door.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

She looked up, and there was Marcus, leaning against the doorway to the office. Before she could help herself, Susan smiled. Not a big smile, as was not her style, but a contented smile nonetheless. "No, I was just going to put some things in order for the happy couple's return home. What's up?"

Marcus smiled as he swayed over to her. "Well...I had a favour to ask, but actually if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to help you. The new President and Entil'Zha deserve a proper welcome home."

"Sure. But what was your favour?" Susan asked as she began walking down the hall, Marcus in tow.

"I was going to ask if you could have maintenance fix the washroom in my quarters. I have contacted them, but they dont seem to have to time. However, a man can only go so long without a shower you know." Marcus chuckled.

Susan laughed in response. "I'll see what I can do. We don't want an unbathed Ranger running around the station."

They walked off together towards the docking bay, and finished getting everything together just in time for the message that the now Presidential ship had docked.

As usual, Sheridan looked uncomfortable to have so many people clapping and cheering when him and Deleen walked into the bay hand in hand. Delenn was on the other hand all smiles. She had a certain glow about her as she glanced over at John. John met her gaze and for a moment, they were in their own special world. A world that Susan feared she may never share with anyone.

"Susan, you are lucky that this isn't grounds for a court marshall." Sheridan pointed at her, smiling softly.

"You don't have that authority anymore so there." Susan sassed back, hugging John. "Welcome home."

Delenn and Marcus bowed, and then to Susan's surprise, Delenn pulled her into a hug as well. "Thank you, for everything. We couldnt have wanted a better arrival."

Susan blushed slightly, smiling. "You both deserve it after everything you have been through. I made reservations at the Fresh Air for the 4 of us as a welcome home gift. Stephan would be joining us, however he apparently is expecting some company of his own.."

"Ah. Gotcha." Sheridan nodded, knowing that she meant that Number 1, well Tessa was visiting.

They sorted out their meeting times and John and Delenn headed off to their quarters. Susan turned to Marcus, who had a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"Not wrong no, just...confused. Why did you invite me to dinner?" Marcus asked, his voice much softer than his normal abrasivesness.

Susan couldn't help but smile softly in return. "Because you deserve to celebrate with us. You have just as much...if not more, to be happy and proud of. I'll meet you at your quarters at around 1800 hours?"

Marcus nodded and watched her walk away.

"Just a minute!" Marcus called out to his door as it went off. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time before heading over to the door. "Open."

The door slid open and Susan sauntered in. She wore a royal blue dress and her hair was half up and half down. "1800, right on..." Her jaw literally dropped when she laid eyes on Marcus.

He was still wearing Ranger attire however it was dress robes. Mostly black but with silver trim. Never did she think she could be this attracted to a Ranger uniform.

"Right on time. Sorry, I was trying something different with my hair. I was thinking the Centauri crown...but thought against it. I don't think I have the cheek bones." Marcus teased. He couldnt stop looking her up and down, amazed how no matter what she wore, she would make his heart stop and start again with such ease.

"You look lovely Susan." Marcus held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we go?"

Susan nodded, unable to speak as she walked out of his quarters on his arm.

They walked together in silence for a few moments, neither of them exactly sure what to say until Susan decidede to break the ice. "Are those dress robes?"

Marcus laughed sheepishly. "Yes they are. Do they look too Ranger-y?"

"No. You look quite handsome Marcus." Susan squeezed his arm lightly as they walked into the turbolift. "Green Seven." She commanded and the tube activated.

They rode together in silence again, and when the doors opened, they took their time walking to the restaurant.

"You know, this will be my first time eating at the Fresh Air." Marcus piped up.

"The last time I was there with anyone, was when Sinclair and Catherince Sakai had told us that they were getting married, wanted Garbaldi and I to be a part of it."Susan went quiet for a moment. "Was also the night that Santiago was asssainated."

Marcus nodded. "I remember Ranger 1...Valen, Sinclair, whatever you want to call him, telling us a little about Ms. Sakai. He only told those who he was close to. He did love her quite a bit, but he knew the work ahead would affect the entire universe, and that Ms. Sakai was not a part of that work. I don't think she took it well."

Susan chuckled. "She did have a bit of an attitude to her. We heard things a couple of years ago about her, just before she disappered. But nothing in a long time."

They walked up to the host and followed him to be seated. John and Delenn were already there waiting.

"Susan, its not like you to be late. Something I need to inform the next Commander of Babylon 5 about?" John teased.

Marcus pulled out Susan chair for her and waited until she sat down, before he took his seat. "It was my fault. I was thinking about channeling my inner Centauri, but Susan saved me."

Delenn chuckled while John just looked confused.

"So..." Susan broke the silence. "Who is going to take over Babylon 5? Please tell me its not some burecrate. Because I am warning you now, I will be harder to deal with ever before."

John laughed again, trying to catch his breathe. "Well when we were deliberating who would be the right choice, we took that very thing into account. It had to be someone who you would play nice with, be able to not beat into a bloody pulp."

Susan rolled her eyes. "I am not that difficult, but with options like that, it leaves you with very few choices."

"Which is exactly why, we choose you."


End file.
